Lean on Me
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: When Elphaba gets two pieces of bad news, Fiyero does everything he can to make her feel better. Fiyeraba. Drabble.
**Hello again, everyone! I'm just on a drabble-writing roll. This idea comes from my very good friend, VinkunEmeralds.**

* * *

Elphaba grumbled to herself as she trudged across the Shiz University campus. She muttered words she was sure would get her killed if her father heard her say them. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. She worked so hard on that essay, and then stupid Dr. Nikidik didn't even bother to give her the grade she deserved. And then that letter… She couldn't even think about it. She didn't even realize she was walking towards someone until they were both in a heap on the floor.

"Okay, if this is payback for how we first met, I've already apologized for that," the person, Fiyero, said as he rolled over and helped his girlfriend up. "What happened, Fae?"

"Nothing," Elphaba mumbled.

The prince paused, knowing good-and-well that something was wrong. "Fae, something's wrong. Please tell me."

Elphaba sighed. "It's just… I worked so hard on this essay and Dr. Nikidik doesn't even know how to grade."

"I have a feeling there's more to it than that," Fiyero said gently.

Elphaba paused and looked into her boyfriend's eyes. She could see the concern he had for her; concern she was still getting used to receiving. She could tell him, right? Wasn't the point of having a boyfriend being able to confide in them? "I…" she whispered. Despite how hard she tried, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down and quickly buried her face in Fiyero's shirt. The prince stumbled back. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that.

"Come on. Let's go to my room," he said, wrapping an arm around Elphaba and leading her to his room in Ozma Towers. He opened the door and led the green girl inside. She was still crying, but her sobs had died down to occasional whimpers and sniffles. He helped her sit down on the couch and ran to get her a blanket. He laid it down on the floor, then picked her up and laid her down on top of it. If Elphaba noticed what was going on, she didn't say anything or protest. Fiyero wrapped the blanket around her so only her head was visible and laid her on the couch. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth until she completely stopped crying.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"M-My father…" Elphaba whispered, her voice still hoarse from crying. "H-He sent me a letter."

Fiyero licked his lips. He knew Elphaba didn't have a very good relationship with her father, so the letter was probably anything but good. "What did the letter say?"

"N-Nessa wrote to him saying th-that she wasn't rooming with me; that she was staying with M-Morrible. Since the only r-reason I was sent here was to care for Nessa, and I'm n-not d-doing that… h-he… he…" Fresh tears sprung to Elphaba's eyes and she started crying again.

"Fae, what is your father going to do?" Fiyero asked gently, hugging her close.

"I won't be returning to Shiz after spring break."

Fiyero stopped short. "What?" he choked out.

"My father will stop paying my tuition and I'll just stay home, since it's obvious that Nessa doesn't need me here with her anymore."

"But Nessa does need you. Who will push her chair to her classes?"

"Boq."

Fiyero knew that the Munchkin who originally had a crush on Galinda was now in a steady relationship with the younger Thropp. "I won't let you leave, Fae."

"Yero, you don't have any decision in the matter. Not even I do. I'm pretty sure Nessa could care less whether I'm here with her or not. She has her friends, Morrible, and Boq."

"But Galinda and I need you here with us. What about us, Fae?"

"What about ' _us'_?"

"Well, we're an 'us'. And since we're an 'us', we have to stick together. That's what 'us's do."

"But how…"

"I'll write to my parents. If your father cuts off your tuition, they will take care of everything."

"Yero, no! They can't do that!" Elphaba protested.

"Fae, my parents will be happy to help the girl who made sure I didn't flunk out of Shiz. Plus, it earns you bonus points that you're my girlfriend. You can't leave Shiz, Fae. You can't leave _me_."

Elphaba paused briefly. "They've never even met me."

"They don't have to meet you to know that you're very special, Fae. I love you." Fiyero pulled Elphaba closer and held her. She wasn't crying anymore, but he enjoyed the feeling of her being in his arms. The pulled out one of Elphaba's favorite novels (which she had lent him) and tried to read to her, but the sentiment was diminished when he had to ask her how to pronounce almost every other word. They soon settled on snacking on fruit and crackers, and Fiyero made Elphaba a cup of Gillikin Rose tea. Since Elphaba's arms were trapped within the blanket, Fiyero's logic was to feed the snacks to her and help her drink the tea. Elphaba rolled her eyes, knowing Fiyero had planned all this out, but he would accept no protesting from her, nor would he confirm or deny her accusation, and ultimately ended up wining.

"Better?" he asked when Elphaba finished off the cup.

"Yeah," Elphaba whispered, handing it to Fiyero, who quickly left her side to place it in the sink. "Yero?"

"Yeah?" Fiyero said as he hurried back to Elphaba side and pulled her back into his arms.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime, Fae," Fiyero smiled as he pulled her into a kiss. "Trust me, everything will be alright. You won't have to leave Shiz."

"You won't let me?"

"Nope."

Elphaba smiled. "I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"Is there a reason I'm rolled up like a sushi roll?"

The prince simply smirked and kissed her again. "I love you."

"That wasn't an answer."

"I never said it was." The two spent the rest of the evening, cuddling, and slowly, as Elphaba drifted off to sleep, she began to believe the prince's words that everything would be alright.


End file.
